Currently, when determining gene base sequences a DNA chip is used.
This DNA chip is a flat sheet comprising a semiconductor film or a slide glass on to which is spotted a minute quantity of suspensions of a large number of different, known oligonucleotides, with the oligonucleotides fixed in an array pattern sequence. The DNA chip is made by using a pipette apparatus in order to form a plurality of the oligonucleotides on the restricted surface thereof, minute quantities of oligonucleotide suspensions being dispensed spot by spot on to the surface while leaving a predetermined separation between adjacent spots to prevent mixing. By using such a DNA chip, various assay or analysis related to genes is performed.
For example, in determining the base sequence of an unknown target gene, conventionally the user pours a liquid with the target genetic material suspended therein and which is labeled with a luminescent material, onto the DNA chip. Then after leaving for a fixed reaction time, the surplus suspension is removed by washing. Subsequently, the luminescence from the DNA chip is detected to thereby determine the base sequence from the position where the luminescence is detected.
However, in order to manufacture the DNA chip, with the arrangement of a large number of different oligonucleotides at a high density in a plane on a restricted region, not only is there the likelihood of cross-contamination occurring due to these becoming close to each other, but also the oligonucleotides at each of the fixed positions becomes an even smaller amount. In particular, if the oligonucleotides at each of the fixed positions becomes a small amount, determining the luminescence position is susceptible to error so that there is a problem with accuracy.
Furthermore, heretofore a DNA chip with substances such as oligonucleotides fixed to the plane surface of for example a glass plate of a prepared slide of a size of for example approximately 2.6 cm×7.6 cm is used. In supplying a liquid to this substance such as the oligonucleotide which is at the fixed positions on the plane surface, a method is used where liquid of around several 10 μliters is dispensed onto the plane surface, and then the glass plate or a film is mounted in a sandwich condition on the flat surface by hand, so that a uniform thin liquid layer is formed to supply a small amount of liquid evenly to the respective fixed positions. With this method, the step for mounting the film or the like is necessary, and hence this becomes an obstacle to automation of the operation. Moreover, fluidization of the liquid for supply in order to supply the liquid by mounting the film or the like, is problematic. Furthermore, due to miniaturization there are problems in that the encounter characteristics or reactivity of the target substance are more and more reduced, so that processing takes time, and for the processing a high density liquid is necessary.
Moreover, since the sample is arranged in a plane, then with higher densities, the handling and automation thereof is even more difficult. Consequently, the manufacture of the DNA chip requires a considerable amount of effort and time, resulting in high cost. In particular, in performing analysis, assay or determination of the structure of large amounts of unknown target substances which contain base sequences, the analysis, assay etc. of a large amount of DNA chips is necessary. Therefore, the present applicant in order to solve this problem has disclosed in Japanese patent applications (Unpublished Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2000-7763, 2000-37273, 2000-77144, not yet published at the time of this application), an integrated support which has one, or two or more long slender base members of for example filaments, fibers, tapes, or rods, and a variety of substances for detection of predetermined chemical structures which are lined up and fixed along the longitudinal direction of the base member, the base member being wound, laminated or formed in a row, so that the fixed locations of each type of substance for detection is associated with the chemical structure thereof.
However, even though the manufacture of such an integrated carrier is simplified and the cost reduced, there is a problem in that if reaction, measuring and identification using such an integrated carrier cannot also be performed efficiently and quickly, the advantage of this integrated carrier cannot be sufficiently realized.
Therefore, the present invention aims to resolve the problems outlined above, with a first object of providing a device for containing, reacting and measuring and a method of containing, reacting and measuring, which is able to effectively and quickly perform reaction, measuring and identification not only for the aforementioned integrated carrier but also including DNA chips.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a device for containing, reacting and measuring and a method of containing, reacting and measuring, which can consistently and automatically perform reaction, measuring, and identification of a substance for detection or a bonding substance.
A third object of the present invention is to provide an easily operated device for containing, reacting and measuring and a method of containing, reacting and measuring which can perform reaction, measuring, and identification using a minute amount of liquid in which is suspended a labeled bonding substance.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a highly reliable device for containing, reacting and measuring, and a method of containing, reacting and measuring which can perform accurate identification of a substance for detection or a bonding substance.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide an integrated carrier where reaction, measuring and identification is further simplified.